


The Wake Up Watson Team

by disjointed_scribblings



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, featuring a sherlock wake-up call TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disjointed_scribblings/pseuds/disjointed_scribblings
Summary: Joan's a lighter sleeper since she became a parent.





	The Wake Up Watson Team

Becoming a parent changes you in ways you don’t expect. For Joan, it means she’s a lighter sleeper now than she’s ever been in her life. Even when her energy is completely wiped out by cancer treatments, any sound from her son brings her to consciousness. 

On this particular morning, she drifts awake to Arthur’s giggle. Since it’s not a sound of distress, she doesn’t open her eyes yet, enjoying another few seconds of quiet before greeting him. 

She always tries her best to be cheerful around Arthur, even through the worst of it. But she’s been feeling much better lately. Her latest lab tests are being reviewed right now, results due any day, and she’s been on pins and needles to hear if she’s finally — 

Another giggle from Arthur cuts into that thought and Joan pushes aside her worry. She’s about to open her eyes and face the day when she hears Sherlock whisper. 

“Hush, Arthur. The idea is to be totally silent until exactly the right moment. You don’t want to wake your mother prematurely.” 

“Prema…?” 

“It means too early.” 

Arthur giggles again, and Joan has to concentrate on maintaining the appearance of sleep. So they’ve planned a sneak attack, have they? 

With her eyes closed, she feels the bed shift slightly as the two men in her life join her, Sherlock gently, Arthur clambering aboard on her other side with his usual enthusiasm. 

Another beat of silence, and then —

“You’ve got mail.” 

Joan doesn’t have to fake her full-body jolt when the old-fashioned AOL email voice sounds right next to her ear, but she does snap her eyes open dramatically. Arthur bursts out laughing. 

“Morning, Mommy!” he exclaims, and throws his arms around her. 

“I haven’t heard that notification in a couple decades. Were you feeling nostalgic when you changed your ringtone?” 

From his spot leaning against her headboard, Sherlock extends her phone. “It appears that Rose has been introducing young Arthur to classic romantic comedies of the nineteen-nineties during your appointments. The sound effect was his idea. You do, however, have an email.” 

“A rare occurrence requiring a Sherlock Holmes wake-up?” she asks, snuggling Arthur into her side. 

"A Sherlock Holmes-Arthur Watson wake-up," he corrects her. "It was a team effort. And in this case, I felt it was required. The email is from the hospital lab.” 

Oh. 

After a frozen moment, Joan sits up and grabs the phone. 

She has to read the email four times before the words finally sink in. Sherlock is watching her intently, and even Arthur is serious and attentive. 

“And?” 

“They’re clean. No signs of cancer.” 

Sherlock’s eyes light up. 

“I’m still not 100% out of the woods,” Joan feels the need to remind him. “They’ll want to do a few more follow-ups. One clean test doesn’t mean cancer-free.” 

“But it’s the news you needed today,” he points out. 

Joan leaned back in bed with her son humming happily on one side and her partner smiling a rare smile on the other. 

“This was exactly the wake-up call I needed.”


End file.
